Masseuse
by Grimalich
Summary: A random fluff moment between Zuko and the one that can easily make his life miserable with her teasing. Rated T for some thoughts that only T can get. R/R * *


"Give me a back rub," Toph stated very quietly, and all I could do was stare at her for a moment, not quite sure how I could handle it.

"What...?" was the only thing that escaped my lips as a frown started to form on my lips.

The Earthbender just chuckled. "You heard me, Hothead." She states as she sits back. "Nobody else is here..." She was quite right, due to the fact that we were both currently sitting near the edge of the Western Air Temple. "Unless you want to be called 'Dancing Dragon?" she states and almost glared up at me, though there was still that eerie grin upon her lips.

I just 'joined' the Avatars group for just about a week, fought what they called 'Combustion Man', and helped the Avatar through the Sun Warrior Temple and taught him (as well as retaught myself) the basics of Fire. The term 'Dancing Dragon' became something of a tease for the rest of the Avatar's group, somewhat insulting my...masculinity. I continued to frown quietly as Toph scooted closer, suddenly jabbing my side with a finger.

"Good..." Toph stated, apparently taking my silence as my 'all around negative feelings for that nickname'. She suddenly did something random, though I believe she's thought about ways to confuse me for awhile now, and leaned against my shoulder.

My eyes suddenly turned to her again and all I could do was stutter. "...Ummm...Toph?" I managed, having practiced her name out until I could say it without stuttering...as well as not embarrassing myself for forgetting the name. "...What are you doing...?"

"Mine..." She stated...and I knew she was joking, really. The way she challenged this outright seemed to ooze with a comic streak. Still, all I could do was blush and stutter, like that nincompoop Sokka. Still, it was a confusing scene before me. What was she doing? Why is she doing this all of a sudden?

"...Toph, I really don't know what you're doing, but can you please stop it..." I tried. She just kept herself against me. It wasn't like she was doing anything specific, except for the random leaning. I felt as if I were the master and she was the obnoxious kitten that wanted attention. I also didn't want to irritate the kitten, for she'll scratch my arm off like a scratching post if I do something completely wrong.

I stared at her for a moment and frowned miserably, then, an idea, I leaned over slightly, and stated. "...Just so you know, if anybody were to catch us like this, we may look like we are..you know...that or you're hogging me from everyone else..."

Toph grinned a bit, seeming to shift until she was lying back, using my side to prop hers head up. She crosses one leg over the other. "Mmm...So everyone will think of you as my older manservant, how lovely..." She states, and I could hear the silent snicker, which boiled my blood.

I scooted to the side, sending her head to drop to the ground. She growled a little and waved her finger gently…suddenly I was right back at the original spot, and she leans her head against my side.

A moment of silence came to be, not because I felt scared or anything, but because I was too confused as to how I managed to suddenly be right back where I started when Toph barely made a movement.

"Consider this payment for you burning my feet..." Toph stated, seeming a little bit cozier. "Though I could still use that backrub, my back is killing me."

I frowned lightly, and rolled my eyes before looking down at her. "You do realize that you need to roll to your back for me to even try..."

"Manage..." She stated simply

"Wha..." I tried, then glared at her. "Are you crazy? I can't give you a backrub while you're 'on' your back..."

"Tough..." She replied deftly. "Figure it out..."

I continued to glare at her, then smirked gently. "Well, fine then…" I stated as I reached over, giving a finger to nudge her side. What happened next decided her fate. There was this very settled giggle from the girl, and I blinked upon noticing that the light poke to the ribcage sent that small wave of giggles. I grinned suddenly upon realizing a small weak-point to the girl. 

Toph seemed to have noticed something, perhaps my heart shifted in beating, because she looked up to me with a raised eyebrow and, "...What are you plotting, Hothea...ehaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

I grinned as I had started to tickle her sides. She rolled lightly, trying to evade the wiggling fingers, laughing so hard it might have woken 'snoozle's up for the umpteenth time. She continued to roll, until she was next to my lap, and all I could do was continue my onslaught. She was almost in tears before I stopped, rolling her over onto her stomach and letting my fingers, which have been warmed because off the tickling, to stroke up her spine.

Funny, if anybody came by, I would look like I was petting the girl next to me instead of massaging. The thought of the kitten rolled into my mind once more, and all I could do was grin merrily at the moment. Toph just grunted as she put her hands in front of her head, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I was hoping you'd just roll me over..." She grumbled lightly, though I could somehow sense a smile upon her lips.

I just chuckled as I moved my other hand over, massaging both her shoulders now. "Tough..."

"Evil, Hothead...evil..." I heard Toph state, but sighed in content to the shoulders being rubbed with such warm hands...

* * *

Aang blinked lightly as he stared towards the moonlight, and Katara tilted her head, moving over to him after a long moment of silence. The two just came back from swimming while in the moonlight, a romantic moment for the two of them with no Sokka, no Earthbending members, and no Zuko.

Katara just blinked and stroked the Avatar's shoulder. "...You okay...what are you looking...oh..." she finished upon finding what Aang had spotted.

Toph and Zuko were sitting near the edge of the temple. Well, saying that they were just sitting there would be a lack of detail to what's really going on.

Toph, is now on Zuko's lap, facing away from everyone with Zuko stroking her shoulders. The two appeared to be so relaxed, though it's more of Toph relaxed and Zuko having the look of pure concentration. Toph let out a giggle, then a quiet, long moan as her back arched.

Aang suddenly blushed upon seeing the arched back, and Katara soon joined him, thinking of many things that could be. The duo suddenly turned to each other, then blushed even more as they slowly walk around the other two.

It was probably a good idea to leave the other two to their privacy.

* * *

"You know this could be easier if you weren't on my lap..." I glared at the blind girl.

The blind girl just replied with a giggle as she stretches her back a little. "mrr...Tough..."

I continued with my stroking, though noted that she seemed to be in bliss. I grinned again at Toph as I moved my hands around towards her ribcage.

"Look up..." Toph stated, and I looked up curiously to see two boulders over my head.

I frowned and looked down at her. "You're Evil, Blind girl, evil..." I stated blandly, and let out a sigh before I continued to stroke her back.

She giggled.


End file.
